Conhecendo os Cullen
by MilahhSilva
Summary: One-short.Os Denalli são surpreendidos, quando estão caçando, com a aproximação de outros vampiros. O que acontece nesse encontro? LEIA CONFIRA O INICIO DA AMIZADE ENTRE DENALIS E CULLENS.  com um final difernte da historia original


Estávamos eu e minha família caçando na floresta perto de nossa casa quando, de repente percebemos a aproximação de outros vampiros, paramos o que estávamos fazendo e nos reagrupamos imediatamente, afinal não tínhamos a mínima ideia de quem estava vindo. Desde que aconteceu aquele terrível incidente com nossa mãe, a interação com outros de nossa espécie é sempre um estresse.

O som da aproximação dos outros ficou mais lento a medida que se aproximava, eles também estavam apreensivos em nos encontrar aqui. Eles ainda estavam muito longe mas já podíamos ver-los, eram três, dois homens e uma mulher. A medida que se aproximavam pudemos ver-los melhor; os dois homens eram muito bonitos, ate para a nossa espécie. O que vinha ligeiramente a frente, assumindo a atitude de líder, era alto com um cabelo de um louro bem claro e um rosto que faria qualquer artista de cinema morrer de inveja. O outro não ficava atrás em beleza, também tinha um rosto de morrer e cabelos de uma incrível tonalidade de castanho-avermelhado. Ambos pareciam ser muito fortes. A mulher por outro lado tinha uma aparência frágil e delicada, ela era baixa, bonita com cabelos caramelo que iam ate sua cintura.

Eles se aproximaram mais alguns metros e pararam deixando ainda um grande espaço entre nós, uma medida de precaução considerando que estávamos em maior numero. Os dois vampiros se posicionaram protetoramente um em cada lado da mulher. Ambos pareciam preocupados em protegê-la, me perguntei qual dos dois era o parceiro dela. O louro andou alguns passos para frente e se colocou um pouco na frente dela.

Parei de notar qualquer outro detalhe sobre eles quando vi seus olhos. Eram exatamente como os nossos. Em vampiros, nossos olhos refletem como nos alimentamos. Quando estamos com sede eles ficam pretos e quando nos alimentamos eles mudam de cor. Em vampiros "tradicionais", aqueles que se alimentam de sangue humano, os olhos se tornam vermelhos. Em nosso caso que escolhemos nos alimentar apenas de sangue de animais, eles ficam amarelo-dourado.

O tipo de decisão que tomamos é muito difícil. Nunca tínhamos encontrado outros como nós ate agora. Ficamos todos mudos de surpresa. E podíamos ver nos olhos castanho-dourados deles que eles estavam igualmente surpresos. Depois de um momento, o louro pareceu se recuperar do choque:

- Desculpe invadirmos sua área desse jeito, não sabíamos que havia outros por aqui.

Eu me esforcei para me recuperar e falar afinal desde que nossa mãe se foi, eu agia como líder.

- Não tem problema, nos também estamos bastante surpresos de encontrá-los por aqui. A propósito me chamo Tanya e esses são Eleazar, Kate, Carmem e Irina – nos apresentei, apontando cada um de meus irmãos.

- Muito prazer conhecê-los. Eu me chamo Carlisle e esses são Esme e Edward.

- Prazer conhecê-los. Vocês estão a muito tempo por aqui? – Perguntei para que não caíssemos no silencio de novo. Eu estava morrendo pra fazer uma pergunta mas não conseguia pensar em como fazê-la.

- Não, acabamos de nos mudar – Ele também parecia querer falar algo. Podia ver a curiosidade em seus olhos. Notei que Eleazar olhava o outro vampiro, Edward, com curiosidade e interesse. Conhecia muito bem meu irmão pra saber o que aquele olhar representava, significava que Edward tinha algum dom especial assim como Kate e o próprio Eleazar. Edward retribuía o olhar dele e eu me perguntei qual seria seu talento.

- Vocês estavam na floresta _caçando_? – Perguntei incapaz de conter minha curiosidade e sem encontrar um jeito mais sutil de fazer a pergunta que eu queria fazer.

- Sim, nós temos um estilo de vida um tanto diferente dos outros, mas ao que me parece vocês também.

Começamos a conversar, muito curiosos uns sobre os outros. Mas ainda havia um clima estranho então nos os convidamos para ir ate nossa casa. Eles concordaram em nos acompanhar. Carlisle segurou a mão de Esme e eles nos acompanharam de mãos dadas. Então ele é o parceiro dela... Humm isso significa que Edward está sozinho? Ele é bem gato. Lembrei da atitude protetora dele antes e me perguntei qual seria sua ligação com Esme.

Duas semanas depois...

Os Cullen estão morando conosco agora, alem dos três que conhecemos primeiramente Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett também vivem conosco. Essas duas semanas desde que os conhecemos têm sido muito alegres. É incrivelmente agradável encontrar outros como nós, que nos entendem perfeitamente. Todos nos demos bem imediatamente como se nos conhecêssemos a séculos. A historia que contamos para os humanos é que eles são primos que vieram passar algum tempo conosco. O engraçado é que é exatamente assim que nos sentimos, como se fossemos realmente parentes.

Apegamo-nos a eles rapidamente. Também eles são ótimas pessoas ( ou vampiros), ate mesmo Rosalie que é um pouco mal-humorada. Emmett, o parceiro dela é o contrario está sempre de bem com a vida, nada nunca o incomoda. Alice é uma força da natureza, nunca fica quieta e é bastante engraçada também com toda aquela coisa de ver o futuro. Jasper é mais tranquilo, a primeira vista amedrontador com todas aquelas cicatrizes, mas quando você o conhece melhor ele é muito legal. Carlisle é a pessoa mais gentil e tranquila que já existiu na terra. Esme é tão doce e carinhosa que é simplesmente impossível não amá-la assim que você a conhece. Já Edward é meio rabugento mas no fundo é tão legal quanto os opinião sobre ele não mudou desde que o conheci, pelo contrario meu interesse nele só aumentou desde que o vi pela primeira vez. Tomei a decisão de conquistá-lo e não estou nem ai se ele pode ler minha mente e saber quais são minhas intenções. Nunca fui tímida mesmo...

Comecei a colocar minha decisão em pratica dois dias depois de sua chegada.

- Então Edward, quer dizer que você é o único solteiro da família? – Perguntei dando a ele meu melhor olhar sedutor.

- Aham... – Foi tudo que ele respondeu parecendo constrangido, certamente por que ele sabia onde eu queria chegar com aquela conversa e a família dele e a minha estava toda por perto.

- Você nunca pensou em arrumar alguém? – falei me oferecendo abertamente. Ele não respondeu só balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas eu não ia desistir tão fácil assim.

- Que pena, você não sabe o que esta perdendo. Você poderia se divertir_ tanto_ se encontrasse alguém – falei suspirando. Jasper e Emmett contiveram uma risada com muito esforço mas Edward me deu um sorriso sem graça e fingiu que não tinha me ouvido.

Depois daquele dia me insinuei pra ele varias vezes sempre que tive chance mas sem nenhum resultado. Ele sempre parecia ficar envergonhado.

Hoje Edward saiu pra caminhar sozinho decidi aproveitar a chance e segui-lo, quem sabe longe dos outros ele fique menos tímido. Eu o encontrei deitado em um monte de neve olhando pro céu. Ele com certeza ouviu minha aproximação mas fingiu que não tinha me notado. Eu deitei ao lado dele olhando para seu rosto.

- O que estamos fazendo? – perguntei

-_Eu _estava desfrutando de um pouco de paz.

- Não seja tão mal-humorado. Eu não o perturbo tanto assim, perturbo?

- Você acha que não?

Eu ri e não me deixei abalar pelo mal-humor.

- Já que eu estou impedindo você de fazer o que você estava fazendo tem outras coisas que podemos fazer juntos. E eu lhe garanto vão ser bem mais interessantes. – falei maliciosamente.

Ele suspirou:

- Pelo amor de Deus Tanya, você não desiste nunca?

- Qual é o problema Edward, você é solteiro, eu sou solteira... E eu já te conheço o suficiente pra saber que se você não quisesse absolutamente você já teria me falado.

- O problema é que não me sinto desse jeito...

- Você não me deseja? – eu o interrompi.

- Não é isso...

- Você me deseja? – o interrompi novamente.

- É obvio que sim, eu sou homem e você fica me provocando o tempo todo ma...

- Não vejo qual é o problema aqui então. Vamos lá Edward, não seja tão careta, não estou te pedindo em casamento.

Ele ficou calado sem saber o que responder. Mas eu não precisava de nenhuma resposta, me inclinei e o beijei. Ele levou alguns segundos para corresponder ao meu beijo. Eu rapidamente fiquei em cima dele e aprofundei o beijo. Edward agarrou fortemente minha cintura assim como eu agarrava seus ombros. Nós rolamos na neve ate que ele parou em cima de mim. Comecei a desabotoar sua camisa e suas mãos foram para meu vestido, ele parecia ter a intenção de rasgá-lo. Libertei-me de seus lábios e fui ate sua orelha.

- Não destrua meu vestido, vou precisar dele pra voltar pra casa. – falei em seu ouvido dando uma leve mordida em sua orelha. Fui descendo meus lábios por seu pescoço beijando e dando mordidinhas. Ele ficou todo arrepiado e voltou a tirar minha roupa, desta vez com mais cuidado. Já havia tirado toda a roupa dele e ele ainda estava tendo problemas para tirar a minha. Parecia que nunca tinha tirado a roupa de uma mulher antes. O que provavelmente era a verdade. O ajudei e rapidamente estávamos ambos livres de nossas roupas.

Os olhos de Edward brilhavam de excitação e sua ereção estava enorme, coloquei minhas pernas em seu quadril e ele me penetrou. Fui inundada por uma imensa onda de prazer, gemia e gritava loucamente. Edward também parecia completamente fora de si, gemendo e se movimentando cada vez mais rápido. Quando mais rápido ele se movimentava, mais rápido eu queria que ele fosse. Edward parecia ter ganhado mais cem pares de mãos enquanto explorava meu corpo. Também explorei seu corpo enquanto ele me levava ao delírio com uma sequencia enlouquecedora de orgasmos. Depois de algum tempo, Edward também chegou ao clímax, gemendo e falando palavras desconexas. Sua voz estava rouca.

Ele rolou para o lado e ficamos um bom tempo deitados um ao lado do outro arfando. Quando tínhamos nos recuperado Edward começou a falar:

- Tanya eu...

- Não se preocupe Edward – eu cortei – como eu disse antes não estou pedindo você em casamento.

Ele ficou me olhando surpreso eu continuei:

- Obviamente, não sou o amor da sua vida e não quero que você fique achando que estou tendo qualquer tipo de ilusão sobre nosso futuro.

Vesti-me rapidamente enquanto falava então me levantei dei um olhar malicioso para ele.

- Mas estarei a sua disposição sempre que quiser repetir a dose... – falei sorrindo e voltei pra casa cantarolando.


End file.
